All the Way
"All the Way" is the first episode and series premiere of the first season of Happy Days. The episode was written by Rob Reiner, Phillip Mishkin and Garry Marshall and directed by Mel Ferber. It originally aired on January 15, 1974 on ABC. Plot The series premiere opens with Richie Cunningham going to Arthur's, and asks Fonzie where Potsie is. He goes inside, where Potsie awaits him and takes him to Ralph Malph, who shows them a hickey he received on his neck. Outside Arthur's, Potsie gave Richie a copy of Mickey Spillane's I, the Jury to read with Mary Lou Milligan, who Potsie has set up Richie with. Potsie says that Mary Lou has a reputation, that she even dated a sailor. They go back inside and talk to Mary Lou and Richie reads the book aloud before setting up his date with Mary Lou. At home, Howard and Marion Cunningham note that Richie is having "growing pains." Back at Arthur's, Potsie gave Richie advice for his date and tries to demonstrate how to undo a bra, which is unable to do so. After they leave, Fonzie enters and undoes the bra with no effort. Richie then leaves for his date and tells Ralph that he is going "all the way." Richie goes to the Kellys' home, where Mary Lou is babysitting. They talk a little bit and Richie starts reading from I, the Jury, until blowing in her ear, which she first believes to be a draft. She suggests they neck, but stops when Richie starts tugging at Mary Lou's shirt, prompting her to explain that she does not go that far. While playing baseball, Potsie and Ralph beg Richie to tell them what happened on his date. Mary Lou shows up and asks Richie to call her before she goes. They ask him again if he went all the way and he lies, saying that he did. When Richie took a shower in the bathroom, Howard says that something is wrong, and Richie explains the situation, saying "a friend" instead lied instead of himself. Howard advises "Richie's friend" to tell the truth. At Jefferson High School, Richie admits to Mary Lou that he had lied to his friends, but has since told them the truth, except for Fonzie, which he plans to do later. Mary Lou explains to Richie that her reputation is untrue. She leaves, and Fonzie shows up. Richie admits to him that he lied, which upsets Fonzie, as he has now set up a date with Mary Lou. The pre-credits scene at the end shows Potsie telling Richie that he has set up a date with the girl who gave Ralph his hickey. Richie asks if it is possible to fall in love with a girl who has a reputation. Trivia *Richie says that he's a junior in this episode, but he doesn't graduate until the fourth season. *In this episode, Fonzie opened up a drive-in called Arnold's Drive-In, which is spelled as "Arthur's Drive-In", possibly due to a mistake. *The songs featured in the episode are: "Splish Splash" by Bobby Darin, "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley, "Bye Bye Love" by The Everly Brothers, "How High the Moon" by Les Paul and Mary Ford, "Sh-Boom" by The Crew Cuts, and "Pretend" by Ike Cole. Cast Main cast *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Anson Williams as Warren "Potsie" Weber *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham Guest starring *Henry Winkler as Arthur Fonzarelli *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham *Gavan O'Herlihy as Chuck Cunningham *Kathy O'Dare as Mary Lou Milligan, Richie's date *Rick Hurst as Cook (as Richard D. Hurst) *Jack McCulloch as Teen (uncredited) External links Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 1 Category:Happy Days episodes